A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tree stands, more specifically, a tree stand that can rotate around the tree to provide less than 360 degrees of applicable tree stand access.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rotatable tree stand that includes a rotatable tree stand that includes a pair of track straps that encircle a tree, and which are generally parallel with one another such that a seat and foot base may attach and rotate around said tree; wherein a handle strap is included and encircles the tree above the tracks, and includes a plurality of handles that provide a manual means of moving the seat and foot base with respect to the track and tree; wherein a ladder extends from the ground up to a height upon said tree, which is below the tracks; wherein a plurality of straps securedly affix said ladder to said tree; wherein the handle strap and track straps include a ratchet to adjust the circumference in order to accommodate varying tree sizes; wherein the seat and foot base enable an occupant 150 to both sit down and rest one's feet without dangling from above, and also enable the occupant to look outwardly with respect to said tree.
The Ash Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0300806) discloses a tree stand comprising a seat that may be rotated about a 360-degree range of motion. However, the seat rests atop a stand that is mounted onto a tree, and is not seat with foot base both of which revolve around a track that attaches onto an outer surface of a tree.
The Hall Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,772) discloses a cylindrical hunting blind with a swivel chair movably mounted in the enclosure capable of revolving 360 degrees about the center of the enclosure. However, the cylindrical hunting blind is not a tree stand that provides for manual rotation of a seat and foot base around a pair of tracks that encircle a tree.
The Leishman et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0169156) discloses a hunting tree stand having a pivot structure about which the seat rotates in a side to side movement around the tree trunk. However, the hunting tree stand only provides for rotational movement about a fixed point aside from a tree, and does not enable a seat and foot base to roll around a track that encircles a tree.
The Morisak Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,282) discloses a portable deer stand having a platform member that carries a fixed stable axis of rotation to which a chair may be detachably mounted upon. Again, the portable deer stand is not a system that is attached onto an existing tree, and which provides a seat and foot base that can roll around a track that encircles a tree.
The Nelsen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,738) discloses a portable tree stand with a rotating seat. However, the tree stand and rotating seat do not ride on a track, which encircles a tree, and which orients an occupant 150 outwardly with respect to said tree.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 558,897) illustrates a design for a tree stand, which does not depict a seat and foot base that roll upon a track that encircles a tree.
The KT-30 Tree Stand is a non-patent piece of prior art located on www.topratedadventures.com, discloses a tree stand that attaches to a tree, and which enables a seat to rotate 360 degrees with respect to the seat support. However, the seat only rotates around itself, and not around a track that encircles a tree.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rotatable tree stand that includes a pair of track straps that encircle a tree, and which are generally parallel with one another such that a seat and foot base may attach and rotate around said tree; wherein a handle strap is included and encircles the tree above the tracks, and includes a plurality of handles that provide a manual means of moving the seat and foot base with respect to the track and tree; wherein a ladder extends from the ground up to a height upon said tree, which is below the tracks; wherein a plurality of strap's securedly affix said ladder to said tree; wherein the handle strap and track straps include a ratchet to adjust the circumference in order to accommodate varying tree sizes; wherein the seat and foot base enable an occupant to both sit down and rest one's feet without dangling from above, and also enable the occupant 150 to look; outwardly with respect to said tree. In this regard, the rotatably-engaged tree stand and ladder for access there with departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.